


Collywobbles

by em_em_el



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Depression, Hamiltum, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stomach Ache, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_em_el/pseuds/em_em_el
Summary: Hamilton is feeling miserable with a stomachache, and needs only his dear Laurens to comfort him.(Includes tummy kink, if it ain't your tea it ain't worth your time.)





	Collywobbles

Hamilton often struggled with self loathing, especially when bedridden with sickness. And he was feeling especially pitiful today. He flopped into his cott with a grunt, and lazily rolled onto his backside. He had been sent to bed early by the other aides for falling asleep at his desk for the third time that day. He would have received a nasty scolding from General Washington had Meade not promised to cover for him while he gets some sleep. He would so gratefully love to just close his eyes and drift away into a well needed slumber, unfortunately his belly, the very source of his fatigue, still pained him as he lay in his cott.  
He hadn’t the foggiest what could have upset it, but it felt tight, like a bunch of tiny rocks tumbling through the labyrinth of his gut. He tossed and turned, hoping to find a position comfortable enough to sleep through the ache, for his normally preferred position to lay flat on his belly was not going to be an option. No matter which way he lay, however, his mid-section never seemed to settle. On top of it all, he could feel a twinge of hunger stir in his stomach. He hadn’t eaten all day due to the nauseating pain his lower belly caused him. He couldn’t bare to think about food, the ache was just too much and threatened him to lose his stomach with a wave of nausea that crept up his throat. He swallowed thickly and gripped at his distressed belly. He felt it bubble and churn quietly under his palm, the noises too quiet to hear, but were easy to feel. He felt deeply ashamed of himself. His army and fellow men were already starved, sickly, and dying off in the battlefields of the war, a war he himself had always intended to participate in. And here he was, moaning and groaning over a bellyache away from the true hardships. He felt so miserable and disappointed in himself enough that he could cry, but swallowed them down. The last thing he needed was someone checking in on him weeping over a fit of collywobbles. The further scolding he gave himself only made his misery grow. He rarely told others of his self-hatred, it was no one’s business but his own, except for the very few in his life he could put his trust into. Namely, the one person he wished could be with him in his time of discomfort. Jack. He had stepped out to check on the new supplies Congress had sent their troops. Alexander secretly hoped, wherever Jack was at the time, he would be able to hear Alexander’s thoughts calling for him.

As if by some miracle, Laurens cleared his throat at the doorway, catching Alexander’s attention. “I hear you’ve been sent to bed earlier than the rest of us.” He approached Alexander’s cot slowly with a playful smirk on his face, “What luck have you to acquire such a privilege?”  
Alexander scoffed wryly, “If this were luck, I would be sound asleep by now. I was restless all night with an ache of tightness in my belly that still pangs me as of now, and it has left me weary and unable to stay awake at the desk.” His eyes dropped with fatigue, and his body felt heavy over the sheets of his cott. He possessed little energy to stay awake and was merely kept awake by the restlessness of his insides. The smirk Laurens had teasingly worn fell in sympathy, and he sat down on the edge of Alexander’s cott. The tightness in Alexander’s middle worsened, and he grimaced and clenched his teeth in response, a whispered groan escaping his breath. Laurens placed a hand on Alexander’s knee, patting him reassuringly and let it rest there for a minute before shifting over the cott. Alexander anticipated Laurens’ intentions and rolled onto his side, cradling his tender belly in one hand as he invited Laurens to join him. His stomach flipped as he felt Jack’s warm presence press against him. Laurens wrapped an arm around Alexander’s middle in an attempt to pull him in closer, but stopped as soon as Alexander grunted in distress. “Gentle, dear Laurens, my belly is frightfully tender.”  
“Ah,” Jack whisper into Alexander’s ear, and his arm loosened and pulled away slightly to rest his palm directly over Hamilton’s stomach. He brushed his thumb over it thoughtfully and asked if that was the source of his pangs. Alexander lightly shook his head ‘no’ and rested his own hand over Jack’s, intertwining their fingers and guiding his palm down his abdomen to rest over his navel, where much of his discomfort lie. He removed his hand and tucked it under his pillow just below where his head rested. He hummed agreeably under his breath as Laurens proceeded to rub his troubled middle. His open palm glided over Alexander’s belly, stroking away the twinges of pain that sat like stones inside him. Laurens chuckled lightly as he heard Hamilton’s stomach growl. “Was that part of the discomfort?”

Alexander blushed, “No… That one was separate from the pain. I haven’t eaten.”

“I see,” he said as his teasing smirk returned, “Perhaps I can bring a couple of firecakes, the bland taste seems to be far more agreeable on a troubled stomach.” His hand brushed over Hamilton’s stomach, lightly pressing down and causing it to grumble. Hamilton giggled nervously.  
“Shall I head out to retrieve them now?” Laurens asked, pushing himself up to look upon Alexander’s face, who in turn shifted to meet Jack’s eyes. “In a bit, if you wouldn’t mind. I’d quite like to get some sleep, and the comfort of your presence sets my mind at ease.” Alexander felt his heart twitch as a warm smile spread over Jack’s face. He closed his eyes as Jack layed down again, and resumed stroking his belly. His eyes grew heavy as his head lay back into the pillow, Jack’s company and loving touch soothing him to sleep at last. Hamilton often struggled with self loathing, especially when bedridden with sickness, but in the comforting presence of his dear Laurens, he seemed to forget such hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3, I'm back with more Hamiltum, this time with Lams. Been really down lately, and I've found comfort in writing tummyache fics/prompts.
> 
> I'm still not the best at writing, but I actually tried this time, and I hope you'll go easy on me. ;w;


End file.
